Burrowing Snagret
The Burrowing Snagret is an enemy in the Pikmin games and the boss of White Flower Garden in Pikmin 2. It appears to be a combination of a bird and a snake, and a member of the Snavian family (Snavian being a combination of the words snake and avian, avian meaning "bird-related"). They remain underground for the majority of the time, surfacing only when approached by Pikmin or a Captain. Every few times it emerges, the beast gets stuck with only its head above ground, giving a captain an opportunity to attack without fear of losing any Pikmin. When above ground, it attempts to eat Pikmin one by one until it is sufficiently damaged, at which point it burrows back underground. When killed in Pikmin 1, Burrowing Snagrets explode into many pellets; in Pikmin 2, a dead Burrowing Snagret leaves behind its head to be returned to an Onion or the Research Pod. Sometimes this creature and the Pileated Snagret may remain alive with what appears to be little or no health. Locations Their only locations in the first game are The Forest of Hope where 3 appear in the same area, and The Final Trial on Challenge Mode (Pikmin 1). In Pikmin 2, a Burrowing Snagret is the boss of White Flower Garden, found on sublevel 5 - this one contains the Five-man Napsack and many are encountered throughout Snagret Hole; one is even guarding the entrance in Awakening Wood where the three in Pikmin 1 are located. Another is on sublevel 4 of Hole of Heroes, and yet another guards the Pink Menace in the Valley of Repose. Burrowing Snagrets are the most common boss-class enemies in Pikmin 2, having eight different in-game occurrences outside of Challenge Mode. Ship Log "This large, subterranean life-form suddenly erupts from underground to feast on nearby Pikmin. Its body is covered in slick scales, which render Pikmin attacks ineffective. Surely, it has a weak point somewhere..." Killing Strategy In Pikmin 1, they are extremely hard to beat without losing Pikmin if thrown at the head, as they have very high health and are larger than in the second game. When trying to defeat it in the first game, the best strategy is to throw Red Pikmin at its head while it's emerging from the ground as fast as you can, then whistling your in your Pikmin right before he shakes them off to prevent them being eaten. In Pikmin 2, defeating one is an easier task because of its lower health; even so, it remains a good idea to use Purple Pikmin. It is easy to take advantage of the fact that sometimes, the beast will not fully emerge, getting stuck. It is best to attack the Snagret then, and Olimar should kill it without losing any Pikmin. With quick, accurate throwing, however, this is not necessary to secure the battle. Throw many Pikmin at its head as soon as possible and the Snagret should die before managing to swallow any of the Pikmin that it may have snatched up from the ground. It is not possible to defeat the Burrowing Snagret with captains alone. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl *A Burrowing Snagret is seen as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Its description is as follows: A member of the snavian family with a birdlike head and a snakelike neck and body. An underground dweller, the snagret makes sudden strikes aboveground to capture surface-dwelling prey. It uses its beak to scoop up daily nutrition and can snatch up three Pikmin at once--a relatively small amount made deadly by its strike speed. No one has ever seen its tail. Trivia thumb|206px|The beta Snagret. *The Burrowing Snagret can be seen in a pre-release beta video of Pikmin 1, where it appears to have a light or white body. *The Brawl trophy states that no one has ever seen a Burrowing Snagret's tail before. However, Olimar states in the Piklopedia that the Burrowing Snagret and Snarrow can both be distinguished by the markings on their tails, implying that Olimar has seen it full body, or at least its tail. *The Burrowing Snagret is the most commonly fought boss in both games, as it can be fought 4 times in the first game, and 11 times in the second game. *In-game sources disagree on whether the creature's body is lined with feathers or scales: the Enemy Reel states they are feathers, while Olimar's Voyage Log call them scales. Louie's Notes refer to the creature's 'serpentine torso', also implying they are scales. *The name of the Snagret seems to be a combination of the words "snake" or "snag,", which means "to catch," and "egret," a kind of bird resembling the Snagret. Burrowing Snarrow In the in-game Piklopedia, the information provided speaks of a creature called the Burrowing Snarrow, this creature having never been seen in any game. The Burrowing Snarrow is also mentioned in the first game, in the Enemy Reel. Gallery Image:71burrowingsnagret.png|A Burrowing Snagret above ground Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies